Meet Again In Heaven or Hell
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: I turned around and speed off in a streak of white light not wishing them to see the lone tear that rolled down my face . I watch the sun fully set and inside I fell like my heart was breaking from leaving her . " Warning charater death !


* * *

Meet Again in Heaven or Hell

* * *

I watch her from afar as she plays amung the flowers that are growing in a field that is clsoe to the village that my idiot of a brother lives with his mate Kagoma . She dose not know what I am about to do . She thinks that we are just spending a day to rest in a field of wild flowers . She dosn't know that after tonight there is a chance that we will never lay our eyes apon each other .

Its breaks my heart to think about leaving the human ward that I had taken so many years ago . Rin was know 12 . It had been a full four years since she found me laying in a clearing and dispite all my attempts at trying to get her to leave my alone she would always show up . I decide that I better do this before I talk my self into bring her with me over the sea to the war that treatened Japan and put her inccent life in any more danger .

" Come Rin . " I call to her . I see her look up and pluck one more flower for the crown that she was making . She skips over to my side and smiles up at me . I turn and start to walk away from the field and she follows me like she did the day that I brung her back to life after she was killed by wolves . We walk intill we come to a stream and I sit on a rock and motion for her to come and sit with me . I watch her climb up the rock face and sit in my lap . As I stroke her silk hair , we watch the sun slowly setting and when the last rays finaly touch the surface of the stream and tell her of my plans .

" Rin , " I start and see her look up into my amber eyes with her own chocolate colored ones filled with curisity .

" I have to leave you for a time . You will be staying with Inuyasha and Kagome intill I return . " In her face there is a saddness that I knew would be there . She dose not fight with me about leaving her with my half-brother . I know that I should say that I might never see her again , but I could not bring myself to break the little girls heart even more than it is already cracking , already more than my heart is hurting too .

I feel her snuggle up closer into my robe , and after a while I hear the steady breathing that let me know that she was asleep . I held her body close to mine as I walk to the spot that I had agreed to part with Rin . I walk into the clearing and see that Inuyasha waiting with his mate . I walk towards them and stop infront of my brother . I carefuly hand over the limp form of Rin and emit a low growl from the deepest pit of my cheast of warning to Inuyasha . He hears it and I know that he understands that I would kill him if I came back and she had been harmed .

I turned around and speed off in a streak of white light not wishing them to see the lone tear that rolled down my face . I watch the sun fully set and inside I fell like my heart was breaking from leaving her . I started towards where Jaken was waiting and felt like I had made a decision that was stupid . Deep inside I know that it was what was the best for her and the best for me , but I could not help but feel guiltly .

* * *

I awoke to the sun shining . The last thing that I remember is falling asleep on the rock hard , but soft chest of my lord Sesshomaru . This was to soft to be his chest or the ground , but not soft enoght to be the boa that he wore around his shoulders . I than remember what he said to me last night by the stream . He left . I fell tears slid down my face as I think about how long I will have to wait intill I see my lord again . I hear footsteps and the door to the room that I lay in opens up and somebody walks in .

I open my eyes and see that it is the mate to Sesshomaru - sama's brother . Kagome sit on the edge of the futon and strokes my head and whispers words of happines to me trying to stop the tears that flow down my checks like flooding rivers . She trys to stop my heart from aching for my lord , but it won't stop . I knew that it would never stop intill hereturned for me no matter how long that was . After a while the tears stop and I sit up in the futon to look Kagome . I smile weakly and she smiles back at me while helping me untangle myself from the sheets off the bed .

Eight Years Later :

" Rin - Chan ! Rin - Chan ! " I hear a voice call after me as I walk down to the stream to spend some time away from my family . I turn and wait for the small boy to catch up with me . Finaly Kenji runs into me . I grab his robe before he can fall and he smlies up at me .

" What is it kenji - kun ? " I ask the six year old boy . He is the son of Inuyasha and Kagome . He has his fathers dog ears and amber eyes along with his nack for getting in trouble . His black hair mirrored Kagome's and his face looks much like her also .

" Kenji ! " I hear Inuyasha call after his oldest son . I look down at the boy and for the first time notice that he is carring his fathers favorite toy in his hands .

" Hand it over Kenji ! " I say to him and he hands me the cloth chew toy . I hold it by one end while I wait for Inuyasha to come and get it .

" Thanks Rin . " Inuyasha pants when he finaly catches up to us .

" Your welcome Inuyasha ! " He nods at me and picks up his son and walks away with him hanging from his shoulder begging to be let down . I watch and think about if I will ever get to have a man in my life that would give me children .

On the way to the stream I think about my chances at having a family . Many man had asked for my hand only because of my great human beauty , but I was set on waiting for him to come back to me . I know that it is crazy to think that he could ever love a human . It was just false hope , but I would not allow my heart to give up on the hope of becoming the lady of the Western lands standing by the side of my one and only love . Once I reached the stream I settled down on the rock that so many years ago that he had choosen to tell me of his plans and stared out at the water that reflected the afternoon sun .

I felt like he was here with me ever time that I come here alone and sit in the last place that I had been together with my lord . Soon without relizing that I was tired I feel my eyes drift shut and close taking me to the place that I could be with my lord again for a few hours .

I awake and I know that something is diffrent than when I had fallen asleep . The sun was know about to set and I was still laying on the rock . I hear faint footsteps and pull myself up to meet the aproching visitor . I see a demon , but it is not my lord .

This demon is a female . Her pitch black hair falls down her back like a water fall would . Her eyes were a deep , deep green that you could only find in the rareist of jades . Her small nose and mouth adds to the beauty of this great dog demoness . Her hight is about six foot even . Her cloths are made up of the finest silk and are a shade blue that reminded me on an ocean with the whites sand for beaches . The last thing I noticed was the size of her belly . I could tell that she was caring her pup and it would be born within the next few months .

After a minute she turned my way and smiled at me . I knew that I was lucky that she had not tryed to kill me yet . She walked over to me and sat in the rock . We sit there in silince for a second and she speaks to me .

" You are not scared of me ? " I was not shocked at this . I was offten asked why I had traveled with my demon lord . I always said that I knew that he would not hurt me . Also doring the time that I had spent at the side of my lord I had grawen acusetemed to demons .

" No . " I said .  
" How come ? " she asked .  
" I traveled with a demon lord when I was younger . " She looks at me and she is perplexed with what I have reveiled about myself .

* * *

I walk towards the hut that my half brother lives in . I stop at the door and am almost trampled as a male pup runs out followed by my idiotic half brother . He looks at me and in his eyes I see that he is surprised at me being here .

" What are you doing here ? " He ask me . I watch the small child looks back and forth between the two of us . His eyes are filled with confusion at why his father is speaking with a demon that looks much like him .

" I came to talk with Rin . " I state to him .

" Don't . You'll break her heart . " He says with a sad voice . I know that he can smell her on me , but I did not know that he would guess right about my resons for comming and talking to Rin .

" She waited then . " I state . I am disapointed and I know that it would make this all that much harder .

" Yes . " He says in a sad voice knowing that this would cause all the more pain to her .

" Where is she at ? " I ask in a steady voice but on the inside I know that I am beaking from haveing to break Rins heart again .

" She went down to the stream to get away from us . It can be pertty loud with all the people . She is not one that likes crowds . " Inuyasha states , but I already knew this after traviling for years with this girl I learned a lot about her . She hates loud noises because It remindes her on the time that she spent in the village of her birth after her family was killed by bandits .

" Thank you for watching he for me . I . . . I wish for you to watch her after I leave and this time I will not be coming back for any reason . That is what is best for her . She might find a husband after . " I say this but know with every cell in my immortal body that this is not what is goung to happen . Chances are that since she is past the age of prefered marring she will spend her life alone with an aching heart over her lost love . I wish that she would have moved on when I left the first time , but she did not and know she was facing spending the rest of her life alone all because of me .

" Your welcome . Kagome would kill me if I stopped watching after Rin . Shes like the only daughter that we have . " I hear pride in his voice and think that Inuyasha finaly got over hateing cleaning up the messes that I made for him . Some I planed , but others like this I wished had never happened .

With a nod of my head in Inuyasha direction I walk of towards the stream that Rin was at . About a half mile from the village I can hear the stream gurgling as it ran over the rapids and the soft whisper of voices by the stream . I relize that one voice belongs to my mate , Arya . But the other seems like I had heard it before , but it was slightly diffrent . I thought for a second and relized that the other voice was Rin's .

I start to jog to the place where the voices were coming from and stop when I hear my mate halt speaking and turn her head in my direction . I watch as a slow smile spreads across her face and she lays her hand on the bulge of her stomach where our pup was growing . I stepped out into the open so that Rin could see me and wait for her reaction .

* * *

I am talking with Arya about how I had become so friendly with dog demons . She seemed facinated that I was not scared of my lord like other humans would be and why I did not call her sama like most other humans . She is still trying to guess who my lord is , but I refuse to speak him name not wishing to cause my heart all the much more pain than it already was feeling . Suddenly Arya stops talking and turns her head towards the darkest part of the shadows . She smiles and I see a figure walk out into the open looking at us both , but focusing on me .

His long silver hair sways with a light wind that swept throught the clearing by the stream . His amber eyes sparkled when the light refleted of of them and followed our movements . I noticed that his arm had grown back during his time away from me . His robes fit his body just like they did the first time that I had layed eyes on him . The fur on his shoulder was just as white as always . To me he looked the same has he had always been .

He stopped walking about ten feet away from us and looks us over . His face showed no emotion , but his eyes showed saddness . It made me wonder what could ever make my lord sad .

" Rin . " he called out to me and I looked up at him .

" Yes Sesshomaru - sama ? " I asked to him . His eyes looked over to the demoness for the briefest of seconds and turned back to me .

" Come . " He ordered in the same voice that just made you do what he wanted . I slid off the rock and followed him down the stream alittle ways and stopped when he halted walking . He motioned towards a rock by the stream and sat waiting for me to do the same . After I had made myself comfortable I waited for Sesshomaru to speak . My head was so full of unanswered qustions , but I knew that I could not would not allow myself to break the silnece that had settled over us . I finaly could not take the quitness of the space and spoke something that broke my heart to even think about .

" She's your mate . " I state reather than ask .

" Yes . " He says in his deep baritone voice .

" You are leaving me here with Inuyasha right ? " I whisper past the lump that had formed in my throat that I could not make go away because I knew the answer already .

" Yes . " He says to me again . I feel the tears stream down my face and feel my heart break and fall into a millon peices to never be put back together again .

" I will do as you wish my lord . " I say past the tears that are runing down my face , and the even larger lump in my throat .

" You should be with your own kind Rin . I am a demon lord and you are a human . I will not be like my father . I will not be weak and - " I stopped his sentence by speaking myself .

" It is not weak to love my lord . Your father did what he did out of love and mabye you should look past what is tradicion for your race . Do what makes you happy my lord . " I whisper and run off into the woods not wishing to see the man that broke my heart after years of waiting .

Two Months Later :

I sit at my desk filling out papers that needed to be read and signed . I leaned back and thought abuot the choice that I had made two months ago with Rin . I left shortly after she had ran off away from me . I could not blame her for doing so . I told Inuyasha about what had between us and left telling him to tell Rin goodbye and to have a happy life .

There was a knock on the door and Jaken entered the room with my half brother following silently behind him . I noticed for once that he was quite . This was odd for the half dog demon .

" What do you want ? " I ask in an emotion less tone , but inside I am full of worry about why he would be here .

" Shes dead . " he says to me and I could hear the guilt and grief in his voice . I already have an idea bout who but I ask anyway to make sure .

" Who ? " I ask .

" Who the hell do you think ?! Rin damn it ! " He yells in his rage .

" How ? " I ask in a voice that I never knew that I had .

" After you left , she disappered and after a week I went to look for her . I found a body at the foot of a cliff . I was still able to realize it was Rin even after what the animals had done . Her neck was broken . " He whispers .

" Why are you telling me this ? You could have sent a carrier with a letter . "

" I felt that something like this hould be dilevered an person . She also left a letter for you . It was in her hut . " He lifts up a letter and I take it from his hands . I tear the seal off and unfold the last words that she had ever written .

' Dear Lord Sesshomaru , I know that by the time that you get to read this I would be long dead . I could not go on living without you . I could not find love in the village because I had already given my heart to you . I understand the descion that you made to mate with a dog demon Arya . You did not want to tant your bloodline by choosing an unsuitble mate . I wish you and Arya much happieness with your life together and hope that you have strong pups to carry on the Inu dog demons .

'Till we meat again in the depths of hell or the highest of clouds in the heavens .

Love Rin '

Just as I was about to coment on the letter the door is thrown open and Arya's handmaid comes in the door . " My lord . The pup is coming . " She says . I brush past Inuyasha and dash down the hall to my chambers to be with Arya .

100 years Later :

I am sitting infront of the stone that marks the grave that is nearly a hundred years old . I trace my fingures over the name that had been carved into the stone . I hear a set of footsepts coming my way and look at my daughter .

Her silver hair falls across her shoulders much like the fur that I wear around my shoulder . Her amber eyes reflet the setting sun making it seem almost magical . I crestent moon on her forehead sticks out aganst her pale form . She stops beside me and I marvel at how tall she had gotten . Her head is almost reaches were mine stops .

" Mother can't know about this can she ? " Her voice ask in the emotionless tone that I had favored years and years ago .

" She can not know about this Rin . " I say .

" If you get cought I am not going down with you . " she say and shows me a hint of a smile .

" Would you like to hear about how you got your name ? " I ask .

" You ! Tell me about that human girl you were so fond of . " she says .

I watch as Rins' eyes drift shut after I finsh my story . The sun had long ago set behind the earth and left the world dark .

" Remember Rin , " I whisper to my sleeping pup , " Love is not for the weak . Don't let tradiction stop you from finding your true love . " I kiss her forehead .

" Yes papa . " She says before falling into a deep sleep full of dreams about life . I stare at the darkness and I hear a giggle that belonged to the human Rin so many years ago and I see a figure briefly in the shadows of night with long raven hair and chocolate brown eyes . I fall asleep dreaming of the day that I would see her again in the depths of hell or the highest clouds in the heavens .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own any of the charaters from ths Inuyasha manga !

I am thinking about making a sequel , but I need youi to tell me if you would like a seqeul to this story !

Later !


End file.
